


Take A Break

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Alec is stuck at work in a boatload of paperwork but Magnus, being the wonderful husband he is, waits up for Alec and tells him to take a break. This is set on the show’s timeline after Magnus and Alec move to Alicante. They have officially adopted Madzie. Also, I know this is short but I’m in a minific mood rn.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Take A Break

Ever since they had moved to Alicante, Alec’s work had more than doubled. He knew that this was what he had signed up for, but he missed spending time with his husband and daughter. Magnus had been nothing but supportive through all of this, and Alec just wanted to repay the favor. He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was already past 11 PM. He had missed dinner, again. He quickly wrapped up what he was doing and gathered his things to go home. Normally, he would just portal home, but he knew Magnus would be asleep and didn’t want to wake his husband.

By the time Alec got home, it was almost midnight. He slid his key into the door slowly, careful to not make a sound. However, much to his surprise, Magnus was still awake. Alec smiled as he kissed his husband softly.

“It’s late, Magnus. You should sleep.” He whispered so Madzie wouldn’t wake up.

“Hmmm,” Magnus deflected as he snapped his fingers. Take out containers from Alexander’s favorite Chinese restaurant that appeared on their dining table. “Hungry?”

Alec nodded. “Starving, actually.”

“Then, my love, it’s a date.” Magnus smiled, seating himself opposite Alec. Alec couldn’t help but stare intently into his golden eyes. “Something wrong, Alexander?”

Alec shook his head. “I miss this. I miss us, Magnus. I know work is important but so are you. And Madzie. I don’t want to miss watching her grow up. I know Idris needs me but I need my family more.”

“What are you saying, Alexander?”

“Maybe I don’t want this job. Maybe I need a break.” Magnus slowly leaned in and kissed Alec softly on the mouth.

“Then take a break. Spend some time at home. I supported you when you took that job and I will support you now. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Both of you.”


End file.
